


Of Witches and Daemons

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Velvet might have lost some of her senses, but feeling shame wasn’t one of them. With her already being angry now that her quest to find Artorius had brought her so close, Magilou’s act to get them past the guards pushes her over the edge -- in a way she certainly doesn’t mind.





	1. Chapter 1

As the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. Yet it didn’t make swallowing her pride any easier for Velvet. She had been made a fool of in the public eye, when her mere presence should attract fear in the hearts of men. They had passed through and made their way to the capital Loegres, but she couldn’t simply allow something like this to go unchecked.   
  
“Haha, that was a pretty good one, Magilou.” Rokurou chuckled. If the witch had made a bet about getting someone like Velvet to act like a dove, with coo coo’s and everything, he never would have taken it. Not even when he was intoxicated.   
  
“Thank you, thank you~!” Magilou bowed down to the few people still looking at them before flashing Rokurou her trademark grin. “I bet the audience is already wondering what the next show will hold. The Magnificent Magilou’s Majestic Menagerie will be the speech of this city for a while, I’m sure. You and me have to start thinking about our next show, apprentice!” The witch said cheerfully, resting her hand on Velvet’s shoulder.   
  
“Those doves were really pretty.” Laphicet added, after not being able to spot anymore of them. Laphicet’s head was filled with questions as of where or how Magilou kept or got the white birds, but he decided to leave such inquiries for another time. Just one glance at Velvet, who was now even angrier than normal told him that now was a good time to lay low. The leader of their ragtag group was about to explode like a barrell full of dynamite.   
  
“Hey, hey, don’t look at me like you’re about to devour me, Velvet. I got us all in. Shouldn’t you be thankful for once? Say something like… “thank you Magilou, you’re simply irreplaceable! Oh, whatever would we have done without your help? Surely we’d be doomed by now, and my quest for vengeance would be over before it even began.” Magilou snickered as she attempted to do her best Velvet impression. It was a lot easier to look menacing with a claw like that, but with Magilou’s appearance mostly consisting of books and her oversized hat that swung left and right whenever she moved her head, she certainly didn’t inspire dread.   
  
Velvet gave Eizen a look that told him more than mere words ever could. With a simple nod, the reaper got Laphicet’s attention. The two had a lot to bond over, and with history being a common interest for both of them, the two had a lot to talk about; especially now that they were in a heart of civilization.   
  
“You are coming with me,” Velvet grunted, grabbing the witch by her wrist.   
  
Rokurou raised an eyebrow as he watched the angry half daemon pull Magilou into an alley. On the plus side, with the capital being this big, one could easily retreat from the crowd like that without anyone really paying much attention. What was Velvet thinking, he had no clue, but he knew better than to question her. Let alone get in her way. The story of house Rangetsu would have a sad ending indeed if it came to a halt by a daemon devourer.   
  
“Hey, I like it rough as any other girl, but leave something for the bedroom too,” Magilou chuckled, with rare nervousness in her voice. It seemed like Velvet wasn’t having any of it, as she instead kept on dragging the barely struggling witch with her until they were completely hidden away from the curious gazes they had recently attracted.   
  
Velvet glanced at Magilou over her shoulder. “For once in your life, shut up.” She grunted.   
  
In truth, Magilou had no idea what was going on inside of Velvet’s mind. It didn’t take an expert to know what occupied most of her thoughts, as she tended to mumble about Artorius’ and her revenge even in her sleep, the few times she did manage to get any sleep that is. Now, though, Magilou found herself to be rather clueless. “Now you’re just asking for the impossible, and you know that.” Magilou pointed out.   
  
With a heavy sigh, Velvet turned around and pinned the book skirted girl against a wall. The cold texture of stone felt a bit awkward, but Magilou decided to keep such comments of discomfort to herself, with the huffing half human, half-daemon so close to her face she could feel her breath against her skin. It only made sense that someone so fierce had a breath so warm, Magilou thought to herself as she tried her best to stay cool, even with a few beads of sweat forming on her forehead.   
  
“You know, you have a really odd way of thanking me. A simple ‘thank you’ would go along just fine, or maybe buy me a nice dinner or something? Or even better, help me hunt down my traitorous companion. You seem to know a thing or two about betrayal and all that. A classic story, I might add. A real oldie but goodie.” Magilou said, trying to wiggle herself some room to move, yet finding it hard with Velvet more or less keeping her in place.   
  
“I can think of a way to thank you,” Velvet stated quite bluntly. That anger in her eyes was slowly fading away, yet she still kept towering over the shorter woman. “You are mischievous, unpredictable and just a real headache, but you’re not half as subtle as you think.” Velvet said, leaning in even closer until their foreheads rubbed against one another.   
  
“W-what do you mean? I’ll have you know, the great Magilou is most mischievous witch there is. Everyone will tremble at my powers--”   
  
Velvet let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head as she put her bandaged hand over Magilou’s mouth. Magilou was truly a real headache to handle at times, so some adjustments had to be made when dealing with her. The look on Magilou’s face was first that of slight panic, but soon it changed into one that was clearly curious to see what Velvet had in mind.   
  
“You might be looking at me fighting from the background, but you’re really not looking at the enemies, are you? You were looking at me, don’t even try to deny that.” Velvet narrowed down her eyes. Even with her mouth shut, Magilou could still communicate, as she hesitantly nodded her head. There was no denying the obvious at this point.   
  
“Good. At least you’re being honest,” Velvet said, spreading her index and middle finger apart to give the witch some breathing room and chance to speak up her mind. “So, do you want me to pay you back or what?”   
  
Magilou still wasn’t sure what Velvet had in mind, but given the fact that she had pulled her off to a dark alleyway, she had a pretty good picture of just what the vengeful woman was thinking. With Velvet being so close, the two long hairs started to mix together, the dark black tangling with the platinum-blond to create an unique, be it chaotic mess. “Pay me back? How exactly?” Magilou asked.   
  
Velvet was usually only seen with expressionless or angry look on her face, but Magilou now got to see something quite rare. It was a grin, be it only a short lived flash, but a grin nonetheless. In a moment, the strong, bandaged arm travelled downwards, flipping up the book blocking the access to Magilou’s short pants. With Velvet being so close, the book stayed up, sandwiched between the daemon-eater and the witch, as the two pressed tightly against one another.   
  
“I think you know fully well what I’m thinking of. Maybe this will make you shut up for once.” Velvet chuckled quietly. Before Magilou would get a chance to respond, Velvet had already pushed her hand through her pants. Her daemonic digits feeling at the silky smooth texture of panties. “I was almost expecting you to be without any…” Velvet commented.   
  
The normally talkative witch was, for once, silenced. Admittedly, she had secretly wished for something like this. To have such a strong woman pin her down and have her way with her. To have it become a reality rather than a fleeting fantasy was something else entirely. And in broad daylight, no less. Velvet was full of surprises, there was no doubt about that; but now Magilou had one more thing to add to that ever growing list.   
  
“I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be a compliment or not, but I’ll give you a pass,” Magilou snickered, spreading out her legs further apart to give Velvet easier access to whatever she wished. Velvet had a rather one track mind, which made something like this all the juicier; making Magilou shiver in delight from just imagining what she had in store for her.   
  
“It wasn’t… and how many times do I have to tell you to keep your mouth shut?” Velvet grunted. With Magilou’s mouth being more or less always open, she had an easy access to put some of her fingers into her mouth, letting them muffle her voice. Even with some of her senses being dulled or lost completely, Velvet felt her own arousal rise from seeing just how eager Magilou was to submit to all of this. She wasted no time in sucking at her fingers, and judging by the way she was lifting up her hips to meet with Velvet’s exploring fingers, she truly wanted this more than she was seemingly willing to flat out admit.   
  
Velvet was thankful of the fact that Eizen and Rokurou had caught on to her train of thought in time, but she still glanced at the other end of the alleyway to see if they had been spotted. After seeing that the coast was clear, she continued. Those pesky panties were first pushed aside before they were accidentally torn into pieces. The spiky claw-like hand was managing to damage the thin texture even through the arm long bandage. In the heat of the moment though, Magilou didn’t seem to notice it. Or if she did, she didn’t seem to care. New panties could be bought with a few gald, but something like this was only on the menu once in a lifetime. If this was the payment for this, Magilou was more than happy to pay the price.   
  
Magilou was growing impatient, as Velvet seemed to have stopped to just look at her for a moment. Her moment of discomfort ended soon enough, as those curious digits toying with her found their way to her slit. It only took a few rubs to get the witch to moan and bite at Velvet’s fingers in delight. Luckily, with Velvet’s sense of pain having dulled, she barely felt it at all, allowing Magilou to thoroughly enjoy the sensation to her heart’s content.   
  
With her bandages being constantly replaced in the first place, Velvet didn’t mind the wetness that was now dampening them. Through the white wrapping, her black daemon arm slowly started to appear, but it did little to slow either of them down. Velvet took her time, first toying around the already dripping lips before ever so slowly slipping her middle finger inside of the moaning witch. Velvet could feel just how warm Magilou’s insides were; the heat warming even the hand that she barely felt anymore. It only took few thrusts for her to feel her inner muscles sucking her in, squeezing her down in hopes of her not pulling out.   
  
Magilou couldn’t help but to moan in a way that almost sounded like she was chanting a spell. After getting accustomed to Magilou’s tightness, Velvet started to slowly pick up her rhythm. With Magilou’s panting becoming more and more hectic and loud, she had to cover her mouth once more. They had already gotten into the city and she wouldn’t let the chance of Artorius’ slipping past her go down the drain just because someone couldn’t keep their mouth shut. It just so happened to be, that it was the same loudmouth that got them past the gates and the guards in the first place.  _ Ironic, if anything _ , Velvet thought to herself.   
  
Velvet was getting adjusted to the rhythm until she felt the witch’s hips bumping against her hand. Velvet knew from before that she was doing at least something right, as the moans and the steady dripping were already telling that much; but now she also knew just how desperate she was for her. Seeing someone seemingly so powerful so eagerly submit to her like this filled Velvet with an odd sense of pride. One that fueled her to push the shorter woman to her climax.   
  
“Oh wowzie. You really know how to show a girl good time,” Magilou managed to say in the midst of her constant panting and moaning, even with Velvet’s fingers still in her mouth.   
  
Velvet felt like commenting, but she knew better than to fuel her any further. Instead, she let her fingers do the talking for her. The muscles around her tensed tighter and tighter with each thrust. To further encourage Velvet, Magilou grabbed a hold of the taller woman’s head, playing with her long hair before grabbing a fistful of her hair.   
  
Knowing what would push Magilou over the edge, Velvet added her thumb into the mix. After searching for a little while, she found the erect nub, which instantly made the witch twitch in delight; her senses suddenly overloaded. The daemon arm was already a gift in of itself, but now that it was combined with such precise movement, it was hard, downright impossible for Magilou to simply remain still, let alone quiet. With one hand playing with Velvet’s hair, the other one grabbed a hold of the bandaged hand, as if to guide it properly.   
  
Velvet did her best to keep up with Magilou’s thrusting hips, but unlike her, she lacked any sort of clear rhythm. One second she was going at it rapidly, only to slow down the next. As she had expected, she was a hard one to read, but it was a challenge Velvet accepted more than willingly.   
  
After what seemed like a small eternity to Magilou, and only a fleeting moment to Velvet, it all came to an end. Biting at Velvet’s fingers hard enough to draw a few drops of blood, Magilou felt a rush of juices spilling out, covering Velvet’s fingers and some of her bandages. Velvet, determined to make this one she’d remember for the rest of her life, didn’t stop doing her part until she didn’t feel Magilou’s hips thrusting up and down anymore.   
  
Pulling out her fingers from Magilou’s mouth, the witch collapsed onto the ground with the most dumbfounded look Velvet had ever seen on her face. Velvet’s lips curled up into a smile, that soon turned upside down when she remembered why they were here in the first place. Her quest for revenge was what mattered, but little detours like these wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.   
  
“Join with us when you feel like it. I’m sure that you’ll find us.” Velvet said, wrapping up her arm in more bandages to hopefully hide what she had just been up to.   
  
“Yeeeaaah. I’ll be riiight here for a moment,” Magilou giggled, her head still spinning. “Coo, coo…”   
  
Rokurou was leaning up against a wall by the time Velvet came back to meet up with the rest of them.   
  
“I suppose I shouldn’t ask what you two were up to?” The dagger wielding swordsman asked hesitantly.   
  
“You shouldn’t, if you know what’s good for you.” Velvet bluntly replied.   
  
Rokurou didn’t have the heart to say that despite Velvet’s best efforts, him and a few others had heard how the most feared daemon in all of Midgand and the wicked witch settled their scores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the ship sails from one harbor to the next, Velvet finds herself bored. Luckily, there’s a certain witch who’s more than eager to keep her company.

After travelling with Aifreid’s pirates, Velvet knew for a fact that the very idea of living on a boat was heavily romanticized. For starters, just going from one harbor to another could easily take days. Especially if the wind wasn’t on their side. Unlike Laphicet, Velvet could only try to amuse herself for so long with the piles of books that had been gathered by her bedside table. She needed something else to distract her from this boredom.  
  
Just as Velvet closed her eyes in hopes of perhaps turning her dullness into some sort of nap, she heard a whistle. It was a high pitched one, purposefully meant to annoy anyone who would be unfortunate enough to hear it. No one could sleep with that sound ringing in their ears. Velvet knew from those characteristics alone who it was. She didn’t have to see to know that it was _her_ .   
  
Magilou, who had previously only tagged along just to annoy her for all she knew, was now a proper member of Velvet’s ragtag group of misfits. It was hard to imagine any group where someone was wearing a skirt made out of books or a hat that was almost half of her size in length, yet in midst of daemons, malakhim and pirates alike, she fit in just perfectly.   
  
Velvet didn’t want to admit it to herself or especially not to the wicked witch herself, but their way of mutually killing time was something she had grown somewhat attached to. It was just that though; as the moment they had both gotten what they had come for, it was hands off and back to being like it had never happened. Yet, despite that, Velvet found herself glancing at those openly displayed hips and that soft skin showing between those books, wanting to kiss the woman who they belonged to, even when she wasn’t feeling horny.   
  
This time though, she was most certainly feeling horny, and with that infernal whistling waking her up, she had a perfect excuse to show the witch what such behavior would lead to.   
  
The door to Velvet’s cabin flung wide open. Magilou did her best to act scared and surprised, but it was quite clear that she knew very well what she was getting into when she had made her way into Velvet’s lair. Disturbing her sleep was like poking a bear, with the one key difference being that Magilou wanted the end results of whatever the encounter with the daemon mistress would lead to.   
  
“I’ve been meaning to ask you something, Velvet,” Magilou flashed Velvet that trademark cocky grin of hers as she swirled around in her place before ending up leaning against a nearby wall, with her gaze trailing up and down for a while before finally meeting with Velvet’s harsh gaze. “Is there anything in the world that makes you smile anymore, or are you just angry all the time? I mean sure, I get it, you’re all about vengeance and stuff, good for you, but I mean, can’t you lighten up a little from time to time? For my sake?” Magilou blinked, doing her best puppy eyed impression in hopes of impressing the angry daemon.   
  
Velvet didn’t say anything as she stepped in closer, narrowing the already dangerously small gap between the two. Now, the witch, who for once didn’t have her oversized hat on her, was pinned up against a wall, with the daemon woman gazing down at her as if she was a predator and her target was her cornered, helpless prey to toy with as she pleased before devouring her.   
  
“I’m going to take a wild guess that my attempt at charming you hasn’t really worked out. Clearly I’m going to need a change of tactics here. You’re a hard woman to read, Velvet, which is kinda rich given how much of a one track mind you have.” Magilou laughed nervously. Their height difference was quite notable, but with Velvet towering over her like that, it made Magilou feel even shorter and insignificant than before. It was one thing she’d never say out loud, but she enjoyed it. Loved it, even. The way Velvet made her forget about _everything_ was truly a gift from above. Not that she cared, but she absolutely did. The biggest reason she had to travel with everyone was just to see where this journey would take them, but the private encounters with Velvet were definitely up there for her reasons to stay as well; even if they often ended up with scratch marks over her body that her books could barely keep hidden.   
  
Velvet continued to stare down at Magilou in silence, her eyes practically drilling holes into the fidgeting witch. It was all, of course, just prolonged foreplay, but neither of them were comfortable enough to flat out say what they truly wanted. They still needed an excuse for it all, to act it out like it was something impulsive rather than coordinated and thought out.   
  
Of course, both of them knew that to be a lie. If it was to be just a one time thing, it would have made sense, but ever since Magilou had banded together with Velvet and the others, encounters like these had become almost a daily occurrence. And the days in between only spiced things up; making the already rough daemon that much more dominant and expressive. Magilou loved it. She loved every filthy, sinful and oh so loud second of it; all the way to the very end when she shouted out Velvet’s name as if it was a long lost prayer. Or at least she would have if Velvet wasn’t always there to keep her mouth shut. After all, it would have been the end of their hazy relationship should someone walk in and see what they were up to.   
  
“Maybe I do have a one track mind,” Velvet whispered into Magilou’s ear before biting it. Normally, she was gentle with her pointy ears, knowing just how sensitive they were, but this time she didn’t even bother warning her before her hand instead just dove straight in.   
  
The result was just the one she had grown to expect, as a delightful moan escaped Magilou’s lips. The women’s side of cabins happened to be empty, with only the two of them residing there, but still, Velvet glanced at the end of the narrow passageway just to make sure no one had heard them. Seeing that the coast was clear, at least for now, she continued: “But you don’t seem to mind that, do you?”   
  
Magilou was a great actor; seemingly able to put on a show on the spot in a moment’s notice, but there were times when even her acting skills betrayed her. This was one said occasion. It was hard for her to act like she didn’t want this, when her very being yearned for the daemon’s touch. Already, her legs were spread out ever so slightly in hopes of Velvet catching the obvious clue.   
  
It was rare for Magilou to see anything close to an actual expression on Velvet’s face, other than the empty stare or burning anger, but now she was seeing her lips curl up into a grin. Even if Velvet was already giving her more than plenty to look at with the way she liked to dress up; her breasts being so prominently on display, while her jean trousers did a poor job at hiding what they were supposed to conceal, it was a rare show of emotions that made Magilou truly want to submit. If she could turn this seemingly emotionless woman into something resembling an actual human being, even if only for a fleeting moment, she would. Now it was only a question of how; and with her chaotic mind filled with all sorts of ideas, she was just trying to think of what card would do the trick.   
  
“Well, admittedly you can be a bit boring the way you are. Every magician knows that you need to stay fresh and innovative to win over the audience--” Magilou’s monologue was cut short as Velvet sunk her teeth into the tender nerves of her ear once more, turning her speech into a series of wild moans instead. “You can’t even let me finish? You truly are a cruel, cruel mistress, Velvet…” Magilou pouted. She did her best to hide her enjoyment, but not even her magic tricks could hide something like that. Not that she wanted to give Velvet the wrong signals to begin with. If she were to just leave her now, she’d have to say it out loud that she wanted all of this, and perhaps even something more. She wasn’t ready for that. Not yet, and perhaps not ever.   
  
Velvet shook her head as her hand that was feeling the skin of Magilou’s back slowly trailed down. She felt the smooth curves of her sides, but she didn’t stop there, as instead she continued her journey further down below until she felt those familiar books against her fingertips once more. Pushing them aside, she felt the witch’s thin cheeks in her palm. Magilou’s attire was indeed ridiculous in more ways than one, but if there was something positive about it, it was that the access to her good parts was made a lot easier thanks to her rather minimalistic skirt. With one hand on her asscheek and the other one tugging at Magilou’s long hair, Velvet let go of her ear so she could properly look at her.   
  
“You have no idea how much you drive me up the walls…” Velvet whispered as she grinded her teeth together. “You’re annoying, you give me a headache… I should just throw you off into the ocean and be done with you, but I don’t think that even sharks would want to lose their appetite with this skinny ass of yours…” She continued. To further elaborate, she let her arm transform ever so slightly, just enough for the sharp claws to tear down the bandages where her nails would normally be. The sharp claws dug into the exposed flesh and pants alike, slightly damaging both.   
  
“But…?” Magilou prompted Velvet to continue. With Velvet, things always got so rough, with markings and damaged clothing being more of a rule rather than exception, but it didn’t matter to her. In fact, nothing really did matter to Magilou when it came down to it, yet she found herself wanting her more than she was ever willing to admit.   
  
“...But I might just tolerate you for a little bit longer, if you promise to behave,” Velvet chuckled. To further show what she was hoping to get out of her, she grabbed a fistful of Magilou’s hair and tugged her head back. Another delightful moan only made Velvet want to pin her down and have her way with her even more.   
  
“Aaw, is that your way of confessing your feelings for me? Who knew that Velvet Crowe, the devourer of daemons, the monster that frightens the very souls of children and men alike would have feelings for lil ol’ me?” Magilou chirped in her typical, extravagant fashion. “I’ll have you know that I’m flattered, very much so, but I think that I’m a little bit out of your league.”   
  
“Shut up,” Velvet grunted. With the door to her cabin still open, she pulled the barely struggling witch with her before kicking the door shut with her feet. In the heat of it all, she didn’t notice that she hadn’t manage to fully close it, leaving it open ever so slightly, but enough for the noises of their lovemaking to not escape onto the deck.   
  
There was something deeply satisfying in seeing Magilou truly submitting to her desires. It was clear from the get go what they both were after, so their set roles, be they never spoken out loud, fit their needs perfectly. Velvet, being full of anger, found Magilou to be a good partner for the mandatory stress relief, and Magilou, on her part, couldn’t think of anyone else who’d be able to make her feel so alive. Velvet was ruthless, needy and selfish, but in all the right ways. There hadn’t been a single encounter between the two that hadn’t left her panting and her head spinning, and she could already tell that this one would be no different.   
  
“But how can I tell you how much I like it if you always want me to keep my mouth shut?” Magilou snickered. Her laughter was cut short, as Velvet made her turn around. She still had one of her hands tugging a hold of Magilou’s hair, but the other one, the one that had been grabbing a hold of her behind, made its way back up. Once she felt Magilou’s spine through her thin clothing, she pushed her, making the witch bend over.   
  
“I love hearing praises as much as the next person, but you have one hell of a loud mouth that is putting all of this at risk,” Velvet whispered into Magilou’s now slightly red ear before tugging her by her hair in order to get her to look at her. “So in order for this little secret to stay just that, I’m going to need you to keep your pretty little mouth shut.”   
  
Velvet wasted no time in getting to what she was after. With Magilou bent over in such a delightfully submissive position, she knew there was no point in trying to hold back her urges. Even with her hand busy pulling down Magilou’s pants, she still didn’t break eye contact with her. She loved the little changes she made; her face covering a full range of emotions from surprised to pleasured all within a span of seconds. It was true, she was a real headache and just impossible to deal with at times, but there was no denying that she was expressive. Velvet liked that, but she’d never say it out loud. Especially to Magilou herself.   
  
“I can tell that you’re pent up,” Magilou flashed Velvet a wicked grin. “Not that I can blame you. After all, its been almost two days since we’ve done it. In daemon years, that must be a small eternity, right?” Magilou teased, knowing fully well that it was unwise to further anger the daemon lord, but she had never one to live a sensical life to begin with.   
  
Her giggling didn’t stop even when she felt the familiar fingers making their way inside of her. Much like before, Velvet wasn’t keen on warming her up this time either, as she instead went straight into what she was after. Each push of her fingers, be it fast or slow, was accompanied by a delightful moan. No matter what Velvet had just said, she didn’t truly want to keep Magilou silenced. As much as she wanted to hate her, she could feel her resistance for her antics slowly melting away with each heated pant. Not only could she get used to this, but she _needed_ this. If not for the release, then for the contact. There was something about Magilou that made her irresistible, even when she drove her up the walls. Velvet didn’t know if it was love, longing or something in between, but she knew she didn’t want their arrangement, for the lack of a better word, to stop anytime soon. She needed to devour in order to feed, but she needed this equally as much.   
  
“You just can’t keep that mouth of yours shut, can you?” Velvet hissed, doing her best to stay looking angry, when in reality she wanted to kiss the vocal witch. She tried her best to shake away such thoughts; not wanting to mix anything that could resemble romance into whatever this was, yet the thought was stuck in her head no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it.   
  
“Oh, you know me. It’d be pretty boring if we just did this all in total silence, wouldn’t you agree? I’ve always wanted to try my skills at being a pantomime, but I’m not sure if this is the right time for something like that.” Magilou joked. For once, Velvet felt like agreeing, but she only conveyed her agreement with something that could be described as a growl. For Magilou, it was good enough. With Velvet, one had to take every grunt into consideration, given how they were practically half of Velvet’s vocabulary. At least when talking with Magilou.   
  
Even if Velvet was often pretty quiet during their heated moments, Magilou was anything but. With the way Velvet was handling her, in a perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, it wasn’t only hard, but impossible for her to keep her mouth shut. Velvet, of course, did her best to keep the shorter woman quiet, with her fingers finding their way from her hair into her mouth; but even that could only do so much. Now, Velvet got to feel something too, as Magilou sank her teeth into Velvet’s fingers hard enough to make them bleed a little bit.   
  
_That’s it, make me feel alive._ Velvet thought to herself as she continued filling the moaning witch the best she could. Magilou’s moaning wasn’t the only sound echoing in the room, as the wet noises of fingering also played in the background. There was plenty of wetness to go around, as Velvet knew just what buttons to press to get Magilou to twitch and squeeze her. She didn’t even have to look at her hand to know that it was covered in juices, with only more to come when she’d push her over the edge.   
  
The two of them were so focused on each other that they hadn’t realized that someone had made their way down below the deck. The soft, curious steps made the wooden floor squeak, but Laphicet stopped right as the stairs ended.   
  
“Magilou? Is everything okay?”   
  
Both Magilou and Velvet snapped back in an instant. Velvet looked around and saw that she had been careless, as she had left the door open ever so slightly. With Magilou being as vocal as she was, she pondered just how it had taken even this long for someone to come down and investigate.   
  
Magilou opened up the door just a little bit, peeking her head to properly greet the young malak. “H-Hey there kiddo. What brings you down here to our lovely little lair?” She asked with a slightly nervous laughter.   
  
“Well, I just heard some noises and it kinda sounded like you were in pain, so…” Laphicet mumbled.   
  
Even with two fingers deep inside of another woman, Velvet couldn’t help but to smile. Laphicet was just who he was; always wanting to make sure that no one he cared about was in pain. She wasn’t the best influence on anyone so young, yet Laphicet still remained pure, even when grouping up with pirates and other misfits.   
  
“Oh, I was just… stretching, and it happened to really hit the spot, you know?”   
  
“But… why are you in Velvet’s room?” Laphicet tilted his head to the side.   
  
“Hehe, well you see I…” Magilou laughed. She was used to improvising, but given the situation she was in, it was tad bit harder for her to keep a straight face and act like nothing out of ordinary was going on. “...My own room is a bit messy. Bienfu is cleaning it up, so in order to let him get some peace and quiet, I decided to come and keep our dear Velvet company.”   
  
“Oh, okay,” Laphicet smiled brightly. “I’ll be going back now. Eizen and Rokurou are having an arm wrestling match and it has been going for a while. The loser has to cook for the entire crew. I hope that whoever it is, that they’ll cook some mabo curry! “   
  
Magilou nodded hastily a few times in hopes of Laphicet catching her clue. Even though someone was so close to them, Velvet still hadn’t stopped what she had started. It told Magilou more than enough when it came to things that got Velvet fired up. She made sure to add it to her long list of mental notes for future reference. “Yeah, bye bye~” Magilou waved the young boy off before turning her head to look at the woman behind her. “My my, look at you. I thought that you would have stopped there, but apparently it only got you all the more fired up? And here I thought I was the kinky one.” The witch chuckled in her amusement.   
  
Velvet stepped away for a moment to close the door properly. After it was slammed shut, she returned to her previous position, slamming Magilou against the door and inserting one extra fingers inside of quivering witch compared to the previous two. It seemed to do the trick, as Magilou was instantly biting her lips and panting out Velvet’s name.   
  
“...Don’t judge me.” Velvet replied bluntly, before picking up where she had stopped. The witch was like wet clay in Velvet’s now experienced hands. She could tell from the way her voice started to reach higher and higher pitches that she was getting close. She delighted in every second and every moan. So much so that Velvet knew what she had to do.   
  
While Magilou was bucking up against Velvet’s fingers, Velvet was busy playing with her hair. After managing to push some of her long hair aside, she grabbed a hold of her head and turned it so their eyes met. Despite the fact that they had done this countless times by now, not once had they kissed. Velvet had wanted to keep any hints of actual romance out of this, only to find longing for that very thing. She had expected Magilou to protest or say something witty, but instead she closed her eyes as well, opening up her mouth and welcoming Velvet’s lips.   
  
The kiss, unlike their lovemaking, was tender and sweet. It lacked the typical roughness completely, which took both of them by surprise. Nevertheless, each of them welcomed the more sensual sensation with open arms as their tongues greeted one another; lips locked with only a small gaps in between.   
  
The combination of it all was too much for Magilou. Arching her back, she whimpered something as her orgasm hit her. Velvet felt it instantly, as Magilou’s inner muscles sucked her right back in and coated her fingers in the transparent juices, which dripped onto the wooden floor below. The smell would be hard to get rid of, but in that moment, it didn’t matter to her. She had promised herself not to get involved with anyone like this until she’d had her revenge, yet here she was. Had it been love that had made her come back for her all along?   
  
“So...what happens next?” Magilou panted with an extremely satisfied smirk on her face.   
  
“...You tell me.” Velvet could only reply. It was a big, big mistake to do this, but she knew there was no turning back now either. Somehow along the way, she had fallen in love without even realizing it.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magilou and Velvet confront each other to talk about just what has been happening between them lately. Their talk takes a somewhat unexpected, yet enjoyable turn.

When Magilou and Velvet had made their arrangements, there had been a few rules. Ultimately, there was but one major rule that truly mattered above all else; no feelings attached. When it was all said and done, there was maybe an occasional hug or two, and staying close to each other from time to time at best. It was all in the name of the act, to get that release and then crave for intimacy. The hazy confessions in the midst of it all had never been considered proper, just something that one could easily slip off the tongue during the heated moments. Now, though, things were different.  
  
They had kissed and it had been a mutual decision. For once, Velvet saw Magilou not as a tool that she could just selfishly use before casting aside, but rather as a person. A person that she wanted to keep close and safe.  
  
It was never supposed to turn out like this.  
  
“Goddammit,” Velvet cursed out loud, punching the wall of her cabin hard enough to leave a fist mark on it. She knew she had to be careful, with the newest addition to their crew -- Eleanor Hume, the exorcist -- still trying to learn to sleep in the midst of outlaws and daemons alike, but she didn’t really care.  
  
Just like Magilou, she didn’t _care_. She didn’t have time or sympathy to care for others. All of this was to be about satisfying an urge, much like how hunger was satisfied by eating, and how a body stayed in a good shape by exercising. It was all to relieve a craving; and one that Velvet could do by herself; yet to her it was more enjoyable with someone. Magilou just happened to have a similar sort of mindset about it.  
  
But why was she suddenly caring about _her_?  
  
It simply didn’t make sense.  
  
Magilou, for all intents and purposes, was nothing more than a headache. It had taken her ages to even be useful in combat, and even there, she had a tendency to be just as chaotic as she was outside of it. Friendly fire hadn’t been an issue before, even with Laphicet, but Magilou didn’t seem to care, as long as they emerged victorious, be it with a cost of some burning clothes. A wildcard in every meaning of the word, she gave Velvet a reason to rub her forehead by simply opening her mouth, only to, ironically enough, be the cure for those headaches as well.  
  
 _Just what happened? Why can’t I…?_ Velvet glanced at her hand. It had been her way of solving every problem and dealing with any pesky emotions still lingering within her -- violence -- but now, she knew it wasn’t going to be the right solution. It was her natural instinct to try and tackle her problems that way, as it had got her this far. This time, however, Velvet knew she couldn’t deal with her emotions the way she normally would, and it frustrated her beyond words.  
  
Whatever it was, it wasn’t the same thing that she had felt for Niko back at her hometown, Aball. This wasn’t some sort of childhood crush, but something else entirely. There was no similar longing. There was no laughing that spread from one person to the next, or long nights talking about whatever popped into their heads. Not with Magilou. What they had was more or less an arrangement to satisfy a shared hunger. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet somehow in the midst of all of their encounters in and outside the bedroom, things had _changed_.  
  
 _Do I actually want this?_ Velvet pondered. She looked at her hand once again and noticed how the mark she made when she punched the wall was notably smaller and fainter than her previous ones. She had left her mark on the wooden wall for sure, but this one could easily be mistaken for an accident, unlike her previous emotional outbursts. _I… I don’t understand._ _  
_ _  
_It wasn’t just Velvet who had a hard time trying to come to terms with what they were feeling. Magilou, a woman whose heart had been shattered into pieces so tiny, was _feeling_ something that made her vow to never let anyone hurt her again. Unlike Velvet, she knew fully well what it was, but she hated it. Things like these, they always ended badly. There was no way to walk out of something like this unharmed if they were to put their feelings into it as well.  
  
It was a mistake, and the logical choice was to simply stop it all now. One could easily satisfy those urges by themselves, so why wasn’t it truly an option for either of them?  
  
Magilou glanced at the dark, starry sky, feeling the cold, yet strong breeze of seawind blowing on her face, sending her long hair flailing wildly. _...I have to go and talk to her._ _  
_ _  
_*  
  
Since violent outbursts didn’t seem to do the trick, Velvet tried to hide from reality and her feelings by sleeping. It was a hard thing to do; to simply close her eyes and let the sweet embrace of slumber take a hold of her; as she tended to suffer from nightmares more or less on a weekly basis. Velvet would never openly admit it, but whenever she had fallen asleep with Magilou in her arms, she had been able to sleep peacefully. Perhaps it was because of the release, or because she could hold someone close, much like she had done with Laphicet when he had been unable to sleep. Whatever the reasoning was, Velvet found herself wanting that peace to balance her anger. If she were to lose herself in her revenge now, she’d be like a candle that was burning too brightly and quickly -- she’d burn until there was nothing left before achieving her goal. Her one goal in life.  
  
 _Artorius…_ _  
_ _  
_Before Velvet could truly be reminded why she was doing all of this, the door to her room slammed open. Given that it was so late at night, Velvet was expecting this to be an emergency. Perhaps someone tried to attack their ship or -- No, it was just Magilou, the person Velvet simultaneously both wanted to see the most and least.  
  
“Oh, it’s you,” Just to act like she didn’t care, Velvet rolled in her bed, now facing away from the witch to instead face the wooden wall. After all, at least a wall could stay quiet when told to, unlike a certain _someone._  
  
“Is that a way to greet an old friend? We’re practically comrades by now. Sworn sisters who have fought the armies of men, defeated monsters of untold tales and--”  
  
“Why did you come?” Velvet interrupted, not caring one bit about Magilou’s exaggerated monologues, even if they almost always had a seed of truth to them.  
  
“You are a rude, rude daemon. A downright nasty mistress, I must tell you,” Magilou huffed, and did her best to act seemingly shocked and insulted. It was something she wasn’t very good at, but after their newest addition had decided to join forces with them rather than trying to put a stop to them. She had learned the subtle ways of acting like she had some dignity herself. Of course, it was all lost with Magilou, as Velvet could see past her act, even with her back turned. “Ugh, do I really have to say it out loud? You _know_ that the elephant you left in this room has started to grow. It was a little baby when you first adopted it, but now it’s a full grown adult and it’s about to start rampaging.”  
  
Magilou wasn’t seeing it, but her antics and imagination at times made Velvet smirk. This time was one such rare occasion, as Velvet knew what Magilou was trying to tell her, even if she had to hide her feelings behind jokes, much like Velvet did by trying to mask it all behind her anger. With a weary sigh, she turned around, but not before making sure she wasn’t smiling anymore. She didn’t want Magilou to get the wrong idea that she enjoyed her company outside of their shared activities.   
  
“I was thinking of giving you the honors. After all, you seem to enjoy hearing the sound of your own voice.” Velvet grinned.  
  
Magilou would never willingly admit it, but seeing Velvet’s lips curl up into a smug smirk was one of the things that turned her on the most. While maintaining a seemingly innocent smile, she was biting her lower lips, trying to suppress her desires for once. She hated to act rationally like this, but now, above all else, it was time to talk.  
  
“You truly enjoy tormenting me, don’t you?” Magilou gave Velvet a deadpan look that made her already wide smirk only grow in size. _Why do you have such an irresistible smile...?_ _  
_ _  
_“As if you don’t know that by now,” Velvet said with a half hearted chuckle. She wasn’t very good with jokes; nor had she ever been; but this time, she knew she had hit the mark.  
  
“Haha, very funny… I mean, also true, but…” Magilou sighed as she restlessly walked in circles before ending up facing Velvet once more. “You know why I’m here. We need to _talk_. About _us_. About… whatever this is.” Magilou spread her arms to elaborate her point.  
  
Velvet hoped that if she would turn around and simply close her eyes, the babbling witch would disappear. It was all, of course, wishful thinking, so Velvet didn’t even bother trying. “What is there to even talk about? It was nothing but a kiss. No need to make a big deal out of it.”  
  
Magilou shook her head, before sitting down next to Velvet on her bed to join her. For once, Velvet felt like playing nice and willingly moved her legs so Magilou had some space to comfortably sit on. “You should leave lying to professionals. You’re way too honest to try something like that. But I suppose that is one of your most admirable qualities. You don’t shy away from the ugly truth of things. You say things as they are, even if you try to hide it behind that angry glare and those gritting teeth,” Magilou said, and for once, there was no whimsical or sarcastic tone in her voice. It was strange to hear Magilou of all people -- if she even was a human --, being serious about something, yet here she was. Velvet would have to see it with her own two eyes to believe it, but it was all true. She didn’t disappear, even after Velvet reached out to touch her back, feeling the soft skin of her partly exposed back with her fingertips.  
  
“I suppose you didn’t come here just to praise me, now did you?”  
  
“No, I suppose not,” It wasn’t like of Magilou to be nervous. This wasn’t a show she was putting on, or if it was, this was the smallest crowd she had ever managed to gather. Even worse than the one time she had felt like trying her luck as a poet. It had taken Bienfu three weeks to come up with enough poems for Magilou to entertain an inn full of people for an hour, but it had only taken five minutes for Magilou to be thrown out for trying to butcher an artform. Some say that those unfortunate enough to witness it were still trying to recover from it.  
  
Magilou tried to find the right words, but even her unusually wide vocabulary failed her in the moment she needed it the most. It didn’t help that the look on Velvet’s face was so smug and cocky, as if she enjoyed seeing her like this; nervous and out of her element. Magilou was very much outside of her comfort zone, and Velvet, like a hungry animal cornering their prey, knew that as well. She was enjoying the delightful situation; already savoring it.  
_  
_It had taken a moment for Magilou to realize that Velvet was idly touching her. For once, her touch was gentle and soft, unlike most of the time when she had pushed her against a wall, or a bed, or whatever she felt like at any given time. The typical lust was still there. They both knew that to be true; but now there was something else too battling for the dominance of emotions. It was an odd, new sensation that neither of them had felt in years, or in Magilou’s case, never before. They both knew what it was, but they refused to name it; let alone say it out loud.  
  
“So why are you here then if not for that?” Velvet’s inquiring voice woke Magilou back to reality.  
  
“I-I…” Magilou mumbled quietly. Emotions were so hard to deal with. If there was a way to fully get rid of them, Magilou would have taken that option ages ago. In the long run, they only caused harm, especially if she let anyone get close to her damaged heart. Somehow, she was still standing. Somehow, she still felt, even when her very being was kept together by what she could only describe as a miracle. Like an antique vase that was taped together, it was ugly, but it was still functional, be it barely resembling what it was supposed to be.  
  
Velvet felt like teasing the normally loud mouthed witched, but just as she opened her mouth to speak her mind, something unexpected happened.  
  
Magilou was suddenly on top of her. Normally, it was Velvet who was looking down on her, or if Magilou was by some chance on top, it was because Velvet was holding her up. This time, it was neither of those and Velvet loved it. She couldn’t say it out loud; not in a million years; but the very thought of her being the one who had to do what she was told was enough to make her rub her toned thighs together. She didn’t say a single word, but Magilou could read her like an open book. She could tease her about it, but she didn’t want to risk this unique chance, knowing fully well that unlike Velvet’s hair, her patience was very short indeed. Should she have pointed it out, there was a high chance of fun ending before it even got started. It was an outcome neither of them wanted.  
  
“You know what? I think you will be doing some talking after all,” Magilou whispered while licking her lips. She knew they had to be quiet, with the miss exorcist, or ‘crybaby’ as Velvet had apparently dubbed her when they had first met, trying to sleep. Like two selfish beings, their own urges soon turned into the top priority instead. “With your tongue that is.”  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?” Velvet snarled. Of course she didn’t really want that, as she loved hearing Magilou’s voice; be it her whimsical teasing or those surprisingly cute moans. However, it too was one of those things she couldn’t possibly say out loud, let alone to Magilou herself. For Velvet, it was easier to act disinterested than admit something like that. That way, perhaps they could take away the feelings and return to what their agreement was originally supposed to be. Velvet wished for something like that, just so things wouldn’t get complicated, but at the same time, she knew there was no going back. Much like with Niko, it hadn’t been just a hazy crush, confusion, or a moment of weakness, but _love_.  
  
“Say it a million times today and another million tomorrow. I won’t listen, and you know that. It’s cute that you try, though,” The witch cooed. Even though she liked the rare position she found herself in, Magilou knew that she had to pick up her pace if she wished for things to proceed this way. Sex with Velvet was in many ways like a good joke; it needed just the proper warm up and the right length to hit the target audience. Even a little mistake in the execution could ruin it, leaving the audience and often the comedian themselves unsatisfied. With that in mind, Magilou shuffled her way closer to Velvet’s face, her fingers now caressing her thick and wild hair, while her legs rested on both sides of her head.  
  
Despite everything that was going on, Velvet was still quiet. It wasn’t really all that rare, as Magilou was the one that talked more or less on both of their behalf. To Magilou, it was both awkward, and very much like Velvet to see her simply stare in silence, even with a pair of wet panties pressed up against her face. She knew what she wanted and what Magilou was going to do, but simply saying it out loud; giving the witch any fuel she could later use against her; was simply giving in too much at once. It was hard enough for Velvet to come to terms with what she was feeling for this headache of a woman, so she didn’t need anything else on her plate right now.  
  
“Not much for talking now, are you? Oh well, I can still put that face of yours to a good use,” Magilou snickered at her own, seemingly witty comment. With her hold of Velvet’s hair, it was easy to keep her head in one place. As Velvet more or less wordlessly agreed to all of this, Magilou lifted up her hips and mounted Velvet’s face. Like any good comedian, Magilou knew the importance of improvising. She didn’t feel like letting go of Velvet’s hair, as she found it soft and simply irresistable to play with and tug at, yet somehow she needed to get rid of her panties, or at very least push them aside. With Velvet’s nose standing out like a mast, she rubbed herself up against it, using it to push her panties aside to let her by now dripping folds come in contact with another pair of lips. “Is this considered breakfast in bed, or more like a midnight snack?” Magilou snorted at her own cleverness.  
  
Velvet couldn’t believe how Magilou could turn any situation into a heated one with jokes like that. Rolling her eyes, Velvet wished that she could tell just how lame her joke was, but it was a little bit hard for even her to say anything in the current position she found herself at.  
  
Magilou still had plenty of more jokes left, as she had some of them memorized, should she find herself and Velvet in situations like these, but judging from the way Velvet was looking at her, she decided to leave such comments for another, more appropriate time. Already, she was dripping onto Velvet’s face, coating her mouth and part of her chin with her wetness. Just thinking about her moments ago had worked her up, and that cocky smirk had sealed the deal. She hadn’t even felt a single lap of that rough tongue yet, but already she was wet beyond words.  
  
If Velvet’s smug grin had been an inviting sight in and of itself, it was nothing compared to the once in a lifetime view Magilou was seeing right now. Somehow, she had been able to top the fearsome daemon mistress; the Lord of Calamity as the people had started calling her now. Much to her own surprise, she hadn’t immediately been pushed off. Magilou wanted to savor the moment, grinding her hips to tease her, but both of them were too lost in the moment for tortuous foreplay to truly take place.  
  
“I bet you like that,” Magilou snorted as she started to slowly move her hips. It was a little bit awkward at first as she tried to get into a some sort of rhythm, but soon, she figured out what to do, and how. With one hand still tugging and playing with Velvet’s gorgeous hair, Magilou reached out for the headboard with her free hand for support. This was one ride she wanted to see from start to finish, and much like everything with Velvet, she expected there to be at least a few bumps along the way. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it. Dinner time, my daemonic bedbug.”  
  
Velvet already hated her new nickname, but she’d have plenty of time to make Magilou swallow her words later. Now it was a time for something else entirely. Seeing just how aroused Magilou already was, with faint trails of wetness spilling from inside and trailing down her skinny thighs, Velvet knew it’d be too cruel for even Magilou to be left feeling like this. To give the witch something else to think and talk about other than just teasing her, she extended her tongue and gave the promptly presented lips a long lick, slowly going from bottom to top just to see what sort of reaction it’d get out of her.  
  
At first, Magilou could only giggle as she felt Velvet’s hair brushing against her legs. That behavior changed almost instantly when she felt the first touch of Velvet’s tongue. It made her neck arc and her entire body shiver as she fought her hardest not to show her enjoyment so easily and openly. Not that there was any point in trying to hide it from Velvet, as she had seen just how deprived the witch truly was, yet Magilou still tried her best to keep at least some of her urges hidden, though she failed miserably almost always. Tightening her grip on the headboard, Magilou panted for a moment as she felt that same tongue doing its best to make sure Magilou had a hard time keeping her mouth shut. Ironically, given how Velvet always seemed to want her to be quiet, but much like their song and dance in general, saying something and wanting something were two very different things with them. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared down at the hungry woman below in awe.  
  
“Oooh…” Magilou managed to mumble in the midst of her rather high pitched moans. Velvet knew just how to use her tongue to drive Magilou insane. Just when she was used to feeling her tongue on her lips, she moved to focus on the outer parts or on her thighs; kissing, biting or licking them. This way, Magilou never knew what coming for her, but at the same time, could never be pushed over the edge either. Velvet was truly a cruel mistress, yet she was also just the one she hoped to share a bed and perhaps her broken heart with. “I bet I taste good. Not that I have ever tasted… oh wait, you can’t… whoops, I forgot.” Magilou looked down at Velvet with a half forced grin on her face, as she was fully aware that she should leave such comments for after the act ,or better, to herself. With Magilou being Magilou though, a sensical option like that wasn’t really on the table. “...But I bet I taste like strawberries.”  
  
Velvet wanted to comment how she tasted just what she looked like; an ass, but with her mouth occupied, she ended up only rolling her eyes in response. The normally aggressive Velvet was taking her sweet time with Magilou for once. Now, there was no immediate rush or name calling, but rather something resembling sensuality. Of course the occasional bites and marks on Magilou’s thighs were telling another story, but she hadn’t expected a single encounter with Velvet to end without leaving at least something on her body to tell about the encounter. With these visits becoming more or less a daily occurrence, it was becoming increasingly hard for Magilou to keep it all hidden with her choice of attire. Glancing down, Magilou saw Velvet enjoying herself, her eyes even closed now as she focused on pleasing the witch riding her face.  
  
 _Is this how you find your peace?_ Magilou pondered during it all. She didn’t have too much time to think about the deeper implications of such thoughts, as she soon felt Velvet’s hungry tongue reaching out for her perky little nub. “That’s right, you keep at it. Who knew that such a filthy mouth could be put to such a good use? And what a mouth it is, I must say,” Magilou bit her lip and spread her legs further apart to give the woman underneath her even easier access to lick, or in Velvet’s case, devour her.  
  
The reaction was strong, as Magilou clamped her thighs around Velvet’s head and bit her own arm in hopes of silencing herself. Her moans were partly muffled, but should Eleanor not be fast asleep, she’d surely know by now just what sort of relationship the unlikely pair had. For once, Magilou was at a loss for words, so instead, she let her actions speak on her behalf. After grabbing a hold of Velvet’s hair once more, she returned to grinding her hips against her face, quickly returning to her previous pace before picking it up.  
  
Velvet was quick to pick up what Magilou was after. The faster thrust of her hips and the heavier, more frequent moans were all signaling the same thing; she was getting closer.  
  
Magilou cursed the fact that Velvet was so good at this. The way her tongue covered every single place at once, hitting the spots she herself didn’t know of. The position also made it easier for her to ride out that dexterous tongue and push it in deeper than one normally would. Everything about this was simply __perfect , with the exception of Magilou’s own endurance. Of course, an orgasm only meant a short break before a second round, but she still wished to prolong this sensation for as long as possible.  
  
“By the Empyreans,” Magilou panted. Velvet was downright reckless, as she now focused on lashing and lapping at Magilou’s clit. The response was immediate, with Magilou’s loud panting accompanied by a rush of wetness dripping onto Velvet’s mouth, and the rest spilling onto her chin and on the sheets. “I-I’m getting close…”  
  
To let the noisy witch know that she was prepared, Velvet signaled for Magilou to keep going by giving her scrawny behind a slap strong enough to echo for a solid second. Now in the middle of that constant moaning and lapping was a sharp and pained yelp, but Magilou knew she couldn’t stop herself now. Biting at her lower lips, she continued moving her hips in unison with Velvet’s hungry tongue, riding it, and rest of her face like her life depended on it. The room was quiet, with the exception of Magilou’s whimpering and the sounds Velvet’s tongue made with each stroke. To Velvet, it was just the type of music she wanted to hear.  
  
“Ooh… oooh… I’m gonna…” Magilou closed her eyes and grinded her teeth together. She was just a few licks away from reaching her climax now. “I… I love--”  
  
Velvet’s eyes flashed open when she realized what Magilou was going to say. As if to make sure she would never get to finish her sentence, she raised up one of her hands to effectively silence her, while the other one was happily feeling the curves of her ass. It only took a few more precise licks to undo the witch, as soon Velvet felt a flood rushing and spilling over her face. The cries of pleasure would have surely woken Eleanor and probably half of the crew as well, but luckily, Velvet had been prepared for that. Biting at her palm, Magilou rode her release in waves, with Velvet being there to catch her every time. After twitching long enough, she finally let go of the headboard before collapsing on the bed right next to Velvet.  
  
“I know you’re expecting me to say something witty right about now, but for once I’m not sure what to say exactly…” Magilou panted as she was slowly coming back to her senses; her now wet hair falling onto her face to partly block her view of Velvet.  
  
“I think it’d be for the best if you just didn’t say anything,” Velvet commented, deep down hoping that perhaps both of them would drop what was on their mind.  
  
Magilou shook her head weakly. “I’d do that if that’s what we both truly desired, but…” She shuffled her way closer to Velvet, hand resting on those toned abs. Brushing some of her hair aside, Magilou leaned in closer to kiss her, even with her own juices still dripping down Velvet’s face. “I know that’s not true.”  
  
Velvet knew what Magilou was going to say. She could always push her out and be done with her. It’d be the selfish thing to do, but she couldn’t do it. Not when, deep down, she felt the same way as Magilou did. She hated to admit it, but it was an undeniable fact.  
  
“Don’t,” Velvet said quietly. For once, she wasn’t angry, but instead she sounded like she was begging Magilou not to say the unspoken truth.  
  
“I…”  
  
As a last ditch effort, Velvet took Magilou’s lips with her own, engulfing her into a sloppy, yet passionate kiss. After their tongues had danced with each other, they pulled apart. Sadly, the kiss had just the opposite effect that Velvet had hoped, as now she was the one to finish Magilou’s sentence: “...I know. I… I feel the same way.” Velvet hesitantly confessed.  
  
It was never supposed to go like this, yet that night, the two shared a bed, and for the first time, neither of them even tried to come up with some sort of excuse to justify it all. Closing her eyes, Velvet welcomed the sweet slumber of sleep, knowing that with Magilou in her strong arms, she’d, for once, sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group arrives at Haria, Magilou decides to reward Velvet by giving her a massage. As one might expect, it doesn’t just end there.

The group’s search for Magilou’s associate Grimoirh had let them into the beach town of Haria. Seemingly untouched by the exorcists, at least so far, it was a nice break to be able to leave the cabins of Van Altia in favor of a seemingly endless, warm beaches and cheap drinks. It was a shame that time wasn’t on their side, as activities on a tropical island were plenty.  
  
“I think it would be a good idea if we stayed here for the night,” Rokurou commented with his hands idly supporting the back of his head.   
  
“I have to say, I support the notion,” Eleanor was quick to add before Velvet was given a chance to argue back. “While I understand that we want to keep up our pace, especially since we now know that someone as high ranking as Oscar is positioned here, I still say it would be in our best interest to rest for a day. I can’t say I know much about daemon physiology, but I’m most certainly tired, and…” Eleanor turned to look at Laphicet, who had managed to keep up with all of them up until this point. Eizen had been quick to notice that the youngest member of their ragtag group started to get sleepy as he was now resting on his broad shoulders.   
  
Velvet couldn’t help herself not to smile a bit. Laphicet was always working so hard to prove his worth, even if his healing artes alone had saved the day on more than one occasion. “Fine, fine. I suppose we all should rest for the day before we continue. You’re all free to do what you want, just make sure to meet here first thing in the morning, understood?”   
  
Everyone either nodded or verbally agreed to Velvet’s proposal before going their own ways. Eizen, Laphicet, Eleanor and of course Grimoirh herself all made their way towards the inn, while Rokurou was quick to get acquainted with the local fishermen. Just as Velvet started to ponder where the self proclaimed wildcard of their team had gone, she felt a pair of hand wrap themselves around her waist before pulling her closer. Not that Magilou really had the strength to make Velvet even budge, but it was oddly adorable to see her try nevertheless.   
  
“Missed me?” Magilou cooed ever so mischievously while rubbing her cheek up against Velvet’s bicep.   
  
In truth, Velvet didn’t know how to answer that question. Ever since the two had come clean to one another, something resembling a romance and relationship had started to finally blossom between the two. At least to the extent they were allowing it to. Whatever it was they felt for each other was still kept just between them, even though the shift from angry glares to something else entirely did hint a change in their relationship. Eizen, Rokurou and the rest were all starting to notice that, but they had all decided to keep it to themselves, knowing fully well that pushing Velvet about about such personal topics could only end up poorly. Whatever was going on in between them, it was best to let them sort it out, like the adults they were. Well, at least one of them was. One could never be certain with Magilou.   
  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Velvet said after pondering her options for a moment. It was always a wise decision to watch one’s words around her, as Magilou was quick to use anything against people.   
  
“Well, of course!” Magilou gasped in an overly dramatic fashion. As she was resting her head on Velvet’s shoulder, her curious little fingers moved around the waist area, feeling the smooth, toned abs that were now coated in sweat too. Velvet was thankful that no one from the group was seeing this, as it’d be hard to explain why she wasn’t pushing the witch away already. “After all, it’s always nice to hear that you’re in someone’s thoughts, wouldn’t you agree?”   
  
Velvet felt a rare blush form on her cheeks, as despite some locals glancing at them, she didn’t really do much, or anything to stop the shorter woman from playing with her in plain sight. “...Fine, I suppose I did miss you, are you happy now?” She eventually confessed, be it bitterly, as if admitting her defeat.   
  
The already mischievous grin on Magilou’s face only spread more upon hearing that. Like fuel for the fire, she was starting to know what it took to not only anger the Lord of Calamity, but what got her riled up as well. Public displays of affection were clearly up there in terms of what she seemed to enjoy, and Magilou was eager to fill in the rest of that list. “Happy as a rappig in appleboo, my daemonic slice and dicer.”   
  
Velvet grunted as Magilou had come up with yet another nickname for her. At first she had thought that being compared to a bedbug was the worst title bestowed upon her, only to find out soon enough that was far from the truth. “What do you want?”   
  
Magilou’s fingers trailed upwards until they were right underneath Velvet’s breasts. Gathering up some sweat that had formed between the two round mounds, the witch tiptoed to whisper something into Velvet’s ear: “I think you know by now what I’m thinking. You just want me to be the one to say it, don’t you?”   
  
It was a rare change of positions, but Velvet didn’t hate it. In fact, the opposite was true. Everyone who knew her, herself included, would think of her as the who laid out the rules, but now it was Magilou who was reading the script. “...Maybe I do.” She whispered in return, as feelings of anger and horniness were starting to clash inside of her. At one time, she could just grab Magilou on her shoulders and do as she pleased, or let the embodiment of chaos do as she pleased. While the first option was always tempting, Velvet found herself leaning more on the latter one this time around.   
  
“An honest answer is a one worthy of reward, if you ask me,” Magilou whispered as parting words, before then hesitantly pulling herself away from feeling Velvet’s muscular curves to step in front of her. “While you were deciding what to do, I went and got us a room. They only have small rooms here, so you don’t have to come up with excuses for not sleeping next to your dear Laphicet. Let him and his vessel bond and join me. You know I can make it worth your time…”   
  
Velvet had never been much into gambling, but this time she felt like rolling the dice. If there was one thing Magilou was good at, it was being unpredictable. With a sight that was both hesitant, but eager, Velvet agreed to Magilou’s plan.   
  
*   
  
Velvet had expected there to be a chance to take a bath after a long day of battling monsters in a scorching sun, but such hopes were cut short when she was pushed onto a bed. It squeaked under their combined weight, but small noises like that were nothing compared to the sounds they tended to make.   
  
The insignia that kept Velvet’s torn jacket together was easily undone by the witch’s skillful hands. As the clothing dropped, it revealed a pair of breasts, ones that were round despite Velvet’s overall toned form. Lowering herself, Magilou positioned her head in between the daemon’s mounds before giving the one on her right a teasing bite, tearing the skin and areola at the same time.   
  
“You’re still hesitant to let the others know what we’re up to,” Magilou commented as she turned her head and attention to Velvet’s other breast, grinning widely before wrapping her nipple into her mouth. “If I didn’t know you better, I’d say it’s because you’re ashamed.”   
  
“It’s not that,” Velvet grunted once and then another time when she felt Magilou’s teeth pinching her nipple. Getting such a strong reaction out of her only seemed to inspire Magilou, who was humming now while occasionally flicking Velvet’s erect nipple with her tongue.   
  
“...I know,” Magilou was quick to shush Velvet with her index finger keeping her lips tightly shut. She of all people knew that sometimes emotions were hard to put in words, let alone act on them. It was far easier to distance yourself from them; and yet the nights they spent together brought meaning for both of them. Velvet, who was seemingly consumed by her revenge had something else to think about. As for Magilou, she herself didn’t know what she wanted out of Velvet, or life in general. Before all of this, she had been ready to throw it all away, and laugh at her life as if it was a bad joke, but now, Velvet was becoming her much needed punchline.   
  
“I hesitate to ask, but given how long you were gone, you went and did something else than book this room for us, didn’t you?” Velvet leaned her head forward to meet up with Magilou’s amused gaze. Despite having only spent a relatively short time with her, she could already read her, at least to some level. This time she seemed to have hit a mark, as Magilou was quick and eager to nod in response.   
  
“You’re indeed right!” Magilou smirked triumphantly. Reaching out for something behind her back, she waved a small bottle in her hands.   
  
“...What’s that?” Velvet was hesitant, but curious to ask.   
  
“This my dear, is what we call…” Magilou played air drums for a moment, as if to build up the suspense that wasn’t there. “Fish oil!” Magilou announced, holding the small bottle high up in air.   
  
Velvet gave Magilou a deadpanned look. “If you think that’s going to impress me, you’re very much mistaken.”   
  
Magilou snickered at Velvet’s response. “Oh, this won’t do much on it’s own, but rather what I’m gonna use it for…” She whistled seemingly innocently. “Turn around, my dear. After all the hard work and stress relief you’ve given me, I think it’s high time I pay you back. And while I might not be an expert, I can tell you’re stiff as a steel blade. Let me unwind you a bit, okay?”   
  
Velvet knew that blindly agreeing to whatever popped into Magilou’s head could lead to a disaster, but at this point she was too tired to give it any further thought. On top of that, what Magilou said just happened to be right. Being cramped up in the ship for days and fighting what seemed like endless waves of monsters to get all the way here had taken its toll on her, so something like an oily massage did sound like a good proposal to her. With a weary sigh, Velvet turned around before turning to look at Magilou over her shoulder. “Get to it, then.”   
  
“Aye, aye, captain!” Magilou saluted. While this position kept Velvet’s breasts hidden from her sight and reach, in return she was given access to something else that was equally beautiful. Velvet’s toned back was a somewhat of a rare sight, with her black jacket most of the time blocking the view, but now it was resting in a corner alongside most of Velvet’s clothing and armor. There wasn’t much to cover Velvet at this point, with only her left arm covered in bandages and the frail excuse for shorts trying to cover what little they could.   
  
Magilou could only stare in awe as Velvet was presenting herself to her. With her body fit to be inspiration for a marble statue, a lesser person would have easily fainted at such sight. All those years spent devouring daemons and training to kill might have been hard for her mentally, but if there was something good about it, in turn, she had gotten a body worth admiration and even a few drops of drool. Needless to say, Magilou was sold.   
  
“Are you just going to watch or are you going to do something?” Velvet snickered as she saw just how speechless Magilou, for once in her lifetime, was.   
  
“O-oh, right,” The witch was quick to respond. It was rare that she couldn’t think of something witty to say off the top of her head, which baffled her just as much as it did Velvet. With the cork of the bottle popping off, Magilou let the sticky liquid pour onto her hands, coating her palms and digits in it. With one hand now covered in it, she put the bottle on a table next to them before rubbing her hands together. Now with not just one, but two oily hands, she was ready to face her next challenge.   
  
And what a glorious challenge it was. Velvet, who was normally the inpatient type, seemed to be quite calm for once. With her eyes now closed, she looked almost peaceful in the moment, as she waited to feel Magilou’s talented touch once more. It was a nice change of pace, for both of them. For Velvet to be on the receiving end, as more often than not, their encounters turned into something that had mostly moaning on the witch’s end. This time around, Magilou was determined to make sure that it’d be the daemon mistress herself who would be letting out those sweet, sweet moans.   
  
“I gotta say, you’re really a sight to behold, Velvet. I’d kill for a body like this,” Magilou let out a whistle as she lowered herself, her sticky digits slowly hovering over Velvet’s back muscles before making contact. The response was immediate on both of their ends, with Magilou gasping silently and Velvet letting out a quiet, yet delightful moan. “Ooh, that stiff, huh? Let me work my magic on you, my dear Velvet cake.” With that being said, Magilou got to work.   
  
The two of them had been intimate with each other, or if one could call their heated grunting that, but never had Magilou been given this ample of an opportunity to truly see what the leader of their ragtag group of misfits and evildoers looked like. Velvet was truly something. As her fingers roamed and kneaded the stiff, yet toned muscles of Velvet’s back and shoulders, not only did she get to see the results of those lonesome years in Titania, but to feel them as well.   
  
Velvet was doing her best to pretend she wasn’t feeling it, knowing fully well that Magilou had the memory of an elephant when it came to anything she could use to embarrass someone. Even with her iron will, she couldn’t simply keep her mouth shut, as despite the fact that she was biting her lips, soft gasps managed to escape them. How Velvet was trying to hide them only amused the smugly grinning witch further, who in return was only determined to hear more of such noises.   
  
The fish oil was a good choice, as it worked like magic. The stiffness was slowly melting away like the snow on ships leaving Hellawes. While Magilou enjoyed the position she was in, it was becoming increasingly hard for her to simply keep her hands at Velvet’s shoulders. With nothing more than a pair of frail, torn trousers covering her lower part, Magilou knew that she couldn’t resist her urges for much longer. Not when the golden chance was presenting itself like this.   
  
Velvet could tell that suddenly, there was only one hand on her shoulders, as she felt a sharp nail trailing down her toned back, all the way until it stopped at the end of her lower back, right at her flimsy excuse for pants. She wanted to point it out, but decided to go against it, as deep down she wanted to enjoy this moment of intimacy for as long as possible. It was rare, for her to not feel the anger consuming her, or for there to be true silence like this, as for once, not even her inner daemons were voicing themselves. For once, Velvet was at peace. A rare moment of tranquility. She wanted to savor it, even if only for a few more seconds.   
  
“I guess you won’t mind if I massage you down here, too? I mean, I’m sure every part of you is equally stiff… and I’m determined to get to the bottom of this.”   
  
Velvet rolled her eyes at the pun, but let Magilou know she had her permission to do as she pleased by nodding at her.   
  
Not wanting to waste their precious and limited time, Magilou pulled down the trousers and Velvet’s panties at the same time. The sight that greeted her was nothing short of perfection. Two toned, yet slightly round cheeks and a pair of already leaking lips in between them. Magilou’s smirk only widened as she saw what was already obvious; her magic had worked on Velvet, and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she needed this. Licking her lips clean, Magilou trailed her fingers across and around Velvet’s ass, panting quietly as her dreams were finally coming true.   
  
“I know you’re covered in oil, but my expertise tells me this is something else…” Magilou cooed in delight as she pulled one of her trailing fingers back. Her digit was covered in not just one, but two types of wetness; one that she was now proudly presenting to Velvet. “See? Now I wonder, what could that be?”   
  
Velvet knew it was only a question of time until Magilou would show this side of her. The not so affectionate nickname of ‘little shit’ applied to her on a daily basis, with this very moment quickly turning into one of them as well. Velvet was hoping to survive through this encounter with the silent treatment, but with Magilou, it was but a foolish daydream. “You know fully well.” She eventually grunted in response, turning her head away from the dripping finger right underneath her nose.   
  
“Oh? I guess I do. Our very own mistress in need of something more than a mere little massage, am I right?” The witch further teased, knowing that she was playing a dangerous game by testing Velvet’s infamously short patience. For most, it’d be a death wish, but everyone who knew Magilou knew that she lived for excitement. With Velvet, there was no shortage of that.   
  
“...Don’t make me beg, or I swear…” Velvet turned to look at the smirking woman over her shoulders, but stopped once she felt a pair of fingers on her heated lips. This time, the wicked witch was in charge. Despite all of her strength and muscles, Velvet felt powerless to resist. Of course, she could easily slam the witch against the wall and have her way with her, but deep down she didn’t want that. She wanted this, no matter where it would take her.   
  
“I don’t think you’re really in a position to make demands here,” Magilou commented as she slid two fingers inside Velvet’s warmth. If trying to suppress her enjoyment had been harder before, now it was downright impossible, as the response in the form of satisfied moans was immediate. “...But I also know that if I tease you too much, you’ll probably punish me tomorrow, so…”   
  
Magilou pulled her fingers out of Velvet. It was a rare thing to hear Velvet whimper, yet it was what Magilou heard, unless her imagination was playing tricks on her. Before Velvet could ask, or more commonly, demand an answer, Magilou was already one step ahead of her. Now, holding up a rather wide box that she had pulled out of her seemingly bottomless hat, her grin only widened as she saw Velvet’s confused gaze fixating on her, and what she was holding in her hands.   
  
“Do you know what this is?” Magilou snorted as she flipped the top of the box open. Even though Velvet could barely think straight, she managed to read what was written on the box: ‘Magilou’s Mystical Mayhem’. Velvet didn’t have to ponder what was in the box for very long, as what was hidden was soon revealed to her.   
  
Much like with seemingly everything with Magilou, this time too, Velvet felt both horrified, but also curious at the same time. The strap on was comically oversized for someone as short and skinny as Magilou, yet at the same time, it fit someone like her almost perfectly. Already, Magilou was whistling as she had ditched her book skirt in favor of another type of clothing; reserved for only the most special of occasions. Pushing her own excuse for pants aside, the double ended toy slid inside of her with ease, with the longer end of it now resting in between Velvet’s toned asscheeks.   
  
“...Magilou’s Mystical Mayhem…?” Velvet asked with a dry cough.   
  
“Ooh, yes, exactly that!” Magilou shouted joyfully as she clapped her hands together. “Now I haven’t used this bad boy in quite a while, but I think you’re someone worthy of it. What do you say? Are you up for the challenge?” Magilou asked while waving the thick toy cock.   
  
Deep down Velvet hoped that Magilou would simply do whatever popped into her head without asking or teasing her about it, but knowing her, that was simply asking the impossible. With a weary sigh, Velvet opened up her tightly shut mouth: “...Yes. Just… don’t tease me anymore and go for it.” Velvet said. Normally, Magilou was used to being ordered and shouted at, but this time there wasn’t even a hint of annoyance in Velvet’s tone. Instead, what she said sounded more like an honest plea. One that was even more irresistible than reluctant begging.   
  
Magilou was thinking of a witty comeback, but decided to go against it this time around. There was a time to fool around and be a headache for Velvet, but this wasn’t one such occasion. She needed this and she needed her, even if she had trouble saying it out loud, even after their hazy love confession. It was but a dance of two broken souls. Ones that found some resemblance of unity in their shared, heated moments.   
  
Grabbing a hold of Velvet’s ass, Magilou positioned the tip of her toy cock at Velvet’s entrance. Thanks to the oil and Velvet’s own wetness, it was easy for her to push the oversized toy inside of the panting daemon underneath her.   
  
Velvet’s neck arched the moment she felt the cock buried within her. Grabbing herself a nearby pillow, Velvet sank her teeth into it in hopes of keeping her moans away from the other guests at the inn, and especially from Magilou. She knew, though, that, at best, she could keep her noises away from the prying ears of other customers, but not from Magilou. Especially when she was leaning in closer to her. Swiping away Velvet’s black hair from covering her ears, Magilou bit Velvet’s earlobe while maintaining a steady pace with her thrusts.   
  
“You make the cutest noises ever, you know that right?” Magilou murmured into Velvet’s ear before sinking her teeth into the tender flesh. Velvet had hoped for a tease-free encounter, and even though Magilou was being more manageable than normal this time around, she knew she could never get to spend a day with her that didn’t make her want to rub her forehead. Velvet knew she’d have to respond, or Magilou would only inquire further; but the only noises she managed to make were heated grunts resembling ‘yes.’ For Magilou, that was more than enough this time around.   
  
With Velvet deciding to stay quiet, Magilou was indirectly prompted to do her best to make sure their sex wouldn’t just be her monologue. With Velvet already in a position that wordlessly begged to be fucked hard, Magilou knew that sweet and gentle wasn’t the approach Velvet was hoping for. Letting her fingers trail from Velvet’s arched back all the way down to her ass, Magilou gave the toned cheeks a sharp spank that echoed for a short moment before picking up her pace.   
  
Velvet was in her own version of heaven, as Magilou clearly knew what she was doing. Despite the fact that she lacked the strength, she made it up with sheer vigor and technique. Of course Velvet would never say it out loud, but Magilou was clearly skilled when it came to pleasing her, although even if she’d never voice it, her whimpering noises would certainly be enough to convey it.   
  
As Velvet had expected, Magilou’s rhythm was just as chaotic as the woman itself. There was no sense of coordination to any of it, as slow thrusts were followed by quick ones, only to turn into a snail’s pace. It was frustrating to say the least. The complete unpredictability made it hard for Velvet to prepare herself. Just when she was ready to speak her mind, Magilou buried herself inside of her in a way that caused even her to squeal, which eventually lead Velvet to giving up on even trying to win this fight. Magilou had won, and now she got to enjoy the spoils of said victory.   
  
And her spoils were indeed plenty. Just the amount of wetness pouring out of Velvet, be it onto the toy cock or the sheets underneath them were delicious sights in and of itself; but the way the normally stoic daemon was now whimpering under _her_ ; panting _her_ name under her breath: that was the true reward for a job well done. Just to tease Velvet even further, Magilou left only the tip of her cock inside of Velvet, waiting to see the look on her face. It didn’t take long for Velvet to turn to glance at her over her shoulder, her eyes both pleading and demanding for her to continue. After getting what she was after, Magilou pushed herself back inside.   
  
Normally it was Magilou who’s hair was often tugged at, but this time it was Magilou who got to do that. Swirling some of Velvet’s long, black hair around her fist, she arched her back and her neck as she was now determined to push the daemon over the edge. The look on her face told Magilou that she was doing a good job, as it glistened with satisfaction. So inviting; so perfect was that sight that Magilou knew she had to see it up close. Leaning in closer, Magilou grabbed a hold of Velvet’s chin, tilting her head a bit so they could kiss.   
  
Much like the kisses they had shared in the past few days, this too was a sensual one despite the heated rutting happening at the same time. It was hard for both of them to be honest about their desires, but what their lips couldn’t verbally voice, they’d communicate to each other in different ways. The kiss was just that; with Velvet thanking Magilou with each touch of their lips, and with each nibble and bite.   
  
Neither of them knew if it was the rough mating or the sudden intimacy that brought them over the edge. Grabbing each other for support, their orgasms hit them almost simultaneously. To make sure the noises of their lovemaking would hopefully stay just between them, both of them bit each other in hopes of silencing their screaming. Not that one more love bite would make much of difference at this point, but with each new one, hiding them was becoming increasingly more difficult.   
  
Collapsing right on top of Velvet, Magilou panted heavily, her head buried in Velvet’s now messy hair. Letting go of it, she now caressed it instead of tugging it. The sudden change from heated rutting into sensual cuddling still caught her off guard; both of them in fact; but it was a welcomed change of pace. “Oh wow, that was surely… I gotta keep this bad boy with me at all times, it seems.” Magilou giggled.   
  
Velvet joined with her on it, laughing quietly alongside the now clearly tired witch. “Just what else are you hiding inside of your hat, I wonder?” Velvet inquired; her satisfied smile curling up into a smirk.   
  
“Curious one, aren’t you? Well, stick with me and you’ll see what else I have in store…” Magilou whispered.   
  
“I intend to do just that.” Velvet whispered back, grabbing the shorter woman for another mixture of kissing and cuddling before welcoming the sweet slumber to take over. Once more, she got to experience a rare night, devoid of any nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that Aball and it's people are somehow safe, Velvet feels like it’s a time for a celebration.

No matter how she tried to look at it, it simply didn’t make any sense. Aball, Velvet’s hometown, wasn’t just safe, but apparently so was everyone living there as well. Of course, all of this could be a part of some sick and cruel joke; an elaborate prank to pull on her; so she made sure to ask around for more evidence. Just about everyone seemed to know at least something of what was happening back there, be it about the villagers or the quiet town in general. It still didn’t make sense, but nevertheless, it made Velvet feel something she hadn’t felt in what seemed like an eternity; happiness.  
  
It felt so odd to smile that Velvet had to touch her cheeks, smiling so widely that her dimples formed up. Perhaps the later events of the Scarlet Night were all but her nightmare. One that she had seen so many times during her time spent locked away at the Titania. All of them were alive. It all made sense now. She was perhaps a monster, but she could never hurt them, let alone kill them.   
  
“Velvet, are you alright?” Laphicet’s quiet and uncertain voice broke the silence between the group.   
  
Velvet looked like an entirely different person now. One filled with happiness instead of vengeance. Her eyes that were normally red as her corset were now filled with a sense of peace and tranquility that no one in the group had seen before.   
  
“Of course I am.” Velvet chuckled softly as she knelt down a bit to get on Laphicet’s level to ruffle his hair. It was curious how the cowlick ring always seemed to defy all logic, as no matter how much Velvet tousled it, it always regained its shape and position soon afterwards. “Better than ever before.”   
  
Eleanor was hesitant to open her mouth, but after seeing that she wasn’t the only one who was having a hard time taking all of this in at face value, she decided to whisper out her thoughts, hoping that they wouldn’t travel into Velvet’s ears: “This is… quite disturbing to say the least, and I’m not talking about seeing Velvet like this.”   
  
“Maybe you haven’t been with her long enough, but this is really disturbing to me.” Rokurou commented. It was rare to see the dual wielding swordsman shivering, but clearly the sight he was witnessing with his own two eyes was enough to shake even his boots.   
  
“I have to agree with Rokurou on this one.” Eizen was quick to join in the conversation. He had his arms folded around his chest, hoping that such a stance would help him think straighter. It’d be too convenient for everything to fall into place like this, let alone with him on board. The Reaper’s Curse wasn’t known for giving happy handouts, after all. “Something about this doesn’t feel right. In fact, nothing about this does.”   
  
The normally talkative Magilou was, for once quiet. At least initially. Much like before, she was more or less one step ahead of everyone else, but kept whatever information she had to herself until she was fully certain. After all, it was entertaining to see others make the same mistakes she had made in the past, but even more entertaining than that was to see how they’d handle the aftermath. With such resolve, such iron will, could the vengeful daemon break free from the chains that binded her? Or would she be a prisoner once more?   
  
“Oh, so you two knuckleheads really figured it out, huh?” Magilou bounced to rest in between the broad shoulder of the brawler and the swordsman.   
  
“Figured out what?” Rokurou asked, raising one of his eyebrows slightly.   
  
Magilou only smirked back at him, rolling her head around for a bit before the two pulled themselves apart. “That not everything is the way it seems.” Magilou said in a rather whimsical tone, as if she was singing.   
  
Now Eleanor was as dumbfounded as Rokurou, which, to her, was just as alarming as seeing Velvet this out of her usual element. “W-What do you mean by that?” She huffed, hoping to get an answer out of Magilou that wasn’t some sort of riddle or filled with sarcasm.   
  
It only took one look at the witch for Eleanor to get her answer. She wasn’t getting it out of her this time around. Shaking her head, Eleanor buried her head in the palm of her hand in a sign of defeat.   
  
“I have a proposal for you lot.” Magilou suggested for all three of them to step in closer, as if she was about to let them in on a secret, or some juicy gossip at least. All of them were a bit hesitant at first, but eventually joined in. Given that she was the shortest of the group, Magilou’s attempt at wrapping her arms around everyone, let alone Eizen didn’t only fail miserably, but it also looked quite comical. Nevertheless, with Laphicet keeping their now delusional leader busy, they got some much needed privacy with their heads together.   
  
“So what’s the plan, then?” Eizen asked.   
  
“Well, I want you to take Laphicet with you and ask around the town. I want to make sure if they will give all of you the same sort of responses as they did for our daemonic overlord over here.”   
  
“Why wouldn’t they?” Eleanor hesitantly asked. “Are you suspecting something?”   
  
Magilou gestured for Eleanor to keep her mouth shut. “I’m working on it, okay? That’s why I need all of you to go around and ask around.”   
  
“But… what will you be doing, then?” Rokurou coughed, realizing that of course, Magilou would save the easy part for herself, much like when it came to the cooking duty. Everyone else at least tried to come up with something edible, even Laphicet and Velvet who couldn’t even taste what she was making, but when it was Magilou’s turn, the food was often just a soup with random ingredients thrown in together. Rokurou still remembered the time he found a bunch of raw eggs in his soup. Luckily, Laphicet had spotted them in time, or he could have choked up on one. All because Magilou was a synonym for someone too lazy to care about anything.   
  
“I will be doing what I do best,” Magilou flashed a wicked grin, patting the men around her on their backs. She would have given Eleanor one too, but she couldn’t reach that far, so in turn, she patted her with her feet instead. “I’ll be the distraction, keeping our beloved mistress occupied.”   
  
Eleanor wanted to ask just how she would do that, but when it came to Magilou, some things were better left unknown. She ended only shaking her head, but nevertheless, it was a plan. Most likely a terrible one, given who had came up with it, but it was still something, which was admittedly better than not having one at all. “So, we’ll meet back here in an hour, then?”   
  
“Make it two, just in case.” Magilou interrupted.   
  
“Why would we need two hours?” Rokurou asked, clearly slightly confused.   
  
“Well there are… a lot of people around here,” Magilou coughed. Of course that was both a lie and the truth. There were a lot of people in the cliff city of Taliesin, but the real reason Magilou wanted to extend the clock was for her to enjoy herself. After all, with their session turning from quickies into something else entirely, a measly hour simply wouldn’t do the trick for either of them. “And I’d rather be safe than sorry, you know?”   
  
Those weren’t really fitting words to describe Magilou, but none of them felt like arguing against her this time around. As Laphicet joined in with them, it was about time for their plan to come to fruition. Before Velvet could make sense of what had happened, most of the group had already scattered. Eizen and Rokurou went for their own paths, while Eleanor and Laphicet walked hand in hand, leaving only a confused Velvet and the ever smirking Magilou alone.   
  
“What’s going on?” Velvet asked with a smirk on her face, as if she had just caught a bunch of kids trying to pull a prank on her.   
  
Magilou seemed to have caught some of Velvet’s whimsically good mood, as she hopped around her for a bit, planting even a smooch on her cheek after making sure no one from their group was looking at them. At this point, it was hard to keep the thing between them a secret anymore, but as Velvet had wished for it, Magilou had agreed to play along. After all, by playing along she got to enjoy the wholesome package that was Velvet Crowe in all of her muscular glory.   
  
“Oh, nothing special. I just sent my little doves to get us some supplies. Cooking ingredients, new equipment, you know, the usual.” The witch whispered into Velvet’s ear before giving her behind a sharp and quick swat. “They are gone for two hours. What do you say, my mother dove? Shall we take that time to enjoy ourselves and make some sweet mating calls together?”   
  
For once, the two saw eye to eye on things, as Velvet grabbed a hold of Magilou, now carrying her bridal style into a nearby inn.   
  
_I could get used to this_ , Magilou pondered, only to realize that her cheeks had quickly turned slightly red now that Velvet was showering her with affection. _But I wonder… will you be all smiles after you realize the truth of all this?_   
  
*   
  
Luckily, the inn just so happened to have a few extra rooms in case travellers such as them would end up needing a place to stay for the night, or just a bed to roll on. While the idea of spending an entire night together sounded quite tempting, it’d be a bit harder to convince the rest of the crew to go along with it. The little time they had would have to do, but if there was one thing both of them were good at, it was putting a lot of enjoyment in every moment they got to spend together, no matter how short or long.   
  
Magilou squirmed as she was pinned against the bed. As Velvet was starting to undress her, her fingers trailed across and over her skin in a manner that caused the witch to not only squirm hopelessly, but to snort and giggle as well. Such a sight reminded Velvet of the time she and Laphicet tried to tickle one another. She didn’t like to brag, but in the process of enduring so many surprise tickling attacks, she had not only developed a thick skin to resist them, but also gained knowledge when it came to ticklish weakspots. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself, Velvet knew she couldn’t possibly pass up the chance of savoring it.   
  
“Ticklish, aren’t you?” Velvet flashed the squirming woman underneath her a cocky grin as her delicate fingers and her nails travelled across the exposed sides of Magilou’s outfit. The response was immediate, as the witch continued to squirm and hopelessly try to fight Velvet; her measly hits against her stomach barely registering at this point.   
  
“S-Stop!” Magilou managed to say in the midst of all the hopeless snorting. She was fighting a battle she knew she couldn’t possibly win, with her being utterly at Velvet’s mercy at this point. The entire situation was, simply put, delicious.   
  
“You think I’m gonna stop now?” She whispered back at Magilou. One of her hands still keeping her squirming, she reached out behind her back undetected. In a moment’s notice, Magilou’s hands were tied behind her back, held together by Velvet’s strong hold. “We both know that’s not going to happen.” The daemon declared. She wanted to savor the sight of the squirming witch, but at the same time, she knew she’d have to do something now that she was trapped. Licking her lips clean, as if she was a predator toying with their meal, Velvet’s free hand trailed down slowly, feeling the smooth and slim thighs before she came in contact with what she was after. Getting rid of one of her shoes, Velvet pulled off one of Magilou’s socks before grabbing a hold of it. Reaching behind Magilou’s back once more, she was quick to tie her wrists together with the said sock, making sure it was tight enough to keep her still.   
  
“Y-You wouldn’t dare...” Magilou whimpered. Deep down though, she couldn’t hide her arousal. No one made her want to submit as much as Velvet did, and now she was in no position to make any demands. But like one would expect, she always did, even if they only ended up backfiring. The punishment for misbehavior wasn’t much of a punishment, however, when one desired it.   
  
“Oh, you really think so?” Velvet asked, as she started to remove some of her own clothing. Much to Magilou’s surprise however, she seemed to be content with just removing one of her many leather belts strapped around her right thigh. “Because I very much feel like daring.”   
  
Magilou could only gulp in response as she saw Velvet leaning in closer to her, with the belt in her hands. She was almost expecting to be spanked with it, but as she closed her eyes, she felt something around her mouth rather than much lower. As she opened up her eyes, she realized her words of resistance were muffled, as Velvet had turned the belt into a makeshift gag to keep her quiet. Admittedly, it was a good idea to keep Magilou quiet, as she was known for being vocal outside, and even more so inside the bedroom, but this was downright cruel, even by Velvet’s standards. Of course, someone as filthy as Magilou loved it, even if her fully open eyes would indicate something else to someone who didn’t know her as well as Velvet did.   
  
Velvet savored the delicious sight for a moment. Magilou couldn’t even voice her pitiful resistance at this point, with the belt turning her words into nothing more than incoherent muffling. Even with the weight of another woman on top of her, Magilou still tried to squirm and move, but it was all for nothing. She had been in a submissive positions before, but never like this. It was exactly what she wanted. To be fully, completely at her mercy. Velvet knew that as well. Both of them were depraved in their own rights, and now it was high time to satisfy those unspoken urges.   
  
Picking up where she had left off, Velvet continued to tickle the exposed skin in between Magilou’s shirt and skirt. Magilou tried her best to fight off Velvet, even when she had no chance in coming out on top. Arching her back, she screamed in hopes of Velvet both stopping and continuing. As she expected, the Lord of Calamity went with the latter.   
  
“Finally you’re keeping your mouth shut,” Velvet whispered in the midst of all the muffled moaning. “I should do this more often. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being at my complete mercy like this… letting me do whatever I want with you. Delicious…”   
  
This was the Velvet Magilou knew of. Hungry with a hint of something sadistic. She knew that Velvet wouldn’t stop even if she had tears in her eyes, as it didn’t take long for that to happen. Clearly Velvet was experienced when it came to things like these, as she found the weak spots both quickly and efficiently. Magilou had so many things to say, both pleas of Velvet stopping and witty comebacks, but they were all effectively silenced by the belt gagging her mouth.   
  
Velvet remembered how, over time, one would often start getting resistant if the focus was on one bodypart alone. With that in mind, she trailed her way up close. With Magilou’s hands over her head and behind her back, her armpits were on a proper display. Magilou shook her head and tried her best to scream, but whatever she wanted to say only came out as nothing more than incoherent mumbling, one that wasn’t worth any attention. Velvet’s smirk only widened as she saw the despair in Magilou’s eyes, as it was slowly starting to dawn for her how the exchange of power was truly coming down. Velvet didn’t only have the perfect hand and most of the cards, but she owned the table too. Magilou was nothing more than a participant in this game who had no say in the matter. Her part was to succumb and to enjoy, even with tears flowing down her eyes. How much she hated this. How much she loved this. Which emotion was stronger, she didn’t know, and like always, she didn’t care. The only thing she cared for right now was for Velvet to keep going.   
  
Having her sides tickled had felt like torture for Magilou, but it was nothing compared to what came next. Velvet struck with precision, her digits quickly covering the entire area. What had worked with Laphicet seemed to get a rise out of Magilou as well, just like Velvet remembered. Even with a belt in her mouth, her cries of both pain and pleasure filled the room so much so that Velvet was afraid that they’d be kicked out any minute now. It’d be a sensible solution to stop then and there, but it wasn’t really the way they liked to handle things. Risque and foolish were a lot more fitting ways to describe them after all.   
  
“It’s a good thing you reserved this room for two hours,” Velvet smirked and leaned in closer to bite Magilou’s earlobe gently. The witch could only whimper in return, tears still trailing down from the previous, vicious tickling. Now she was getting a little room to breath, but Velvet still kept her fingers right on that exposed skin, just to remind Magilou of her position. She could fight back, but it wouldn’t do her any good. “Because I’m far, far from done with you just yet…”   
  
It was something Magilou knew from the moment she had come up with her plan, but still hearing it out loud like that was reassuring. She was still breathing rapidly, her chest rising up and down in frantic rhythm. For a moment, Velvet had to ponder her next move. As she looked over at Magilou’s body, laid out just for her eyes alone, she remembered how she was currently missing a sock. For many, the bottom of the feet were the most vulnerable spot. Velvet couldn’t help but to be curious if the common theory was true with even the most uncommon person this world had to offer.   
  
As Magilou realized where Velvet’s attention and her curious digits were going for, she tried to voice her resistance once more. ‘You wouldn’t dare’ never came out the way she had hoped for, and as a result, she could only watch as Velvet took her sweet time toying with her. Her fingers trailed across her inner thigh before reaching their destination. Her heart was beating unbelievably fast at this point. Both of them knew just how aroused Magilou was, with her thin pants barely being able to contain her wetness. She hadn’t been even touched down there, but that clearly wasn’t required. Each delicate touch on her skin was just as good, causing the witch to whimper and rub her thighs together in the hopes of staying sane through it all.   
  
“Now I wonder…” Velvet murmured as she grabbed a hold of Magilou’s ankle. She glanced at the bottom of her feet for a while before letting her index finger trail across it. If the previous reactions had been immediate, they were nothing compared to this. Magilou’s eyes flashed open and the previously dried up tears resurfaced back in an instant. “I guess I got my answer already.” She added with a downright devilish giggle.   
  
Velvet repeated the motion again, going up and down, up and down, from toes to heel. So focused was she on teasing the whimpering witch that she didn’t initially notice the aftermath of her actions. Magilou’s thighs were now practically glistering, with her pants doing a pathetic job at keeping her arousal, let alone her climax, hidden.   
  
“Did you just cum from that alone?” Velvet asked, her tone somehow surprised, satisfied, and angry all at the same time. She enjoyed seeing her succumb like this; to properly engulf her desires and submit; but she hadn’t been given permission to cum just yet. This simply wouldn’t do, and Magilou knew that as well. She was still recovering from her orgasm, her legs shaking weakly. No word escaped past her gagged lips, not even if she could speak up. “You’re just asking to be punished, aren’t you?”   
  
Magilou could only nod in return. Her dumbfounded look slowly turning into a smirk as she realized that her daemonic mistress was far from done with her. Even if she was sensitive to say the least, Velvet wasn’t going to go easy on her. Spreading out her legs, Velvet grabbed a hold of the thin and now soaked pants, pushing them aside to expose her. The sight that welcomed her was as delicious as always, or even more so this time around, as Velvet got to see the results of her work. All of this without even touching her down there made her feel oddly proud.   
  
“Cumming without my permission? Just how depraved and filthy are you?” Velvet asked, grinning widely while observing the woman underneath her. Of course she knew the answer to her own question, but she still enjoyed saying it out loud. Especially when she knew just how much Magilou loved to be treated like this. It was willing submission, but one that they both agreed to. What had initially started off as nothing more than blowing off some steam had turned along the way into something else entirely. Velvet still didn’t know if this was something she could call romance or love with a clear consciousness, but it was definitely more than mere lust at this point. It surprised Velvet that out of all the potential partners, she had fallen for the wildcard that was Magilou, but here she was, towering over her and enjoying the sight of her squirming in delight.   
  
“No need to answer that,” Velvet joked, as Magilou wasn’t really in a position to talk back. “What I want you to do, though, is to bite that belt hard, because I’m not going to go easy on you.”   
  
It was the only warning Velvet gave before taking the witch from the underworld to the high heavens.   
  
With a pair of fingers rapidly thrusting in and out and her thumb circling at Magilou’s still erect, but extremely sensitive clit, the poor witch could only whimper in return. It didn’t take long for Velvet’s fingers to get soaked in the juices of Magilou’s previous orgasm, but soon she was welcome with an even newer flow.   
  
Wanting to keep the previous theme still alive, Velvet touched the sockless thigh before she started to tickle it. She went up and down, left and right, in rapid and agonizingly slow succession, keeping the other woman always guessing her next move. It was pure agony; absolute torment in every meaning of the word; but Magilou would be lying if she were to say she didn’t like, --no, love it. She loved everything about this, and about the woman giving it to her.   
  
Even through the belt gagging her mouth, Velvet could tell what Magilou was trying to say. She was close. So much so that her shaking legs and her increasingly raising voice were all signaling. To make sure she’d get a proper sensory overload, Velvet put all of her cards into play at once. She picked up her pace, both in terms of fingering, rubbing and tickling. The sudden strike worked just like she had planned, as the gushing orgasm came alongside a scream that could have been mistaken for a wild beast’s roar.   
  
After managing to catch her own breath, Velvet reached out to pull off the belt from blocking Magilou’s mouth. Even when her body felt limp and weak, Magilou knew what she had to do. Practically crawling her way on top of the muscular daemon after untying her hands, she planted a sloppy kiss on her lips right before collapsing.   
  
“I… wow…” Magilou panted, still catching her breath.   
  
“Yeah,” Velvet snickered, her cum soaked fingers playing with Magilou’s hair as she was now struggling to keep her eyes open. “I feel the same way.”   
  
*   
  
It’d be a long walk to Aball and even longer walk back. It was all to test if Velvet could endure what had broken Magilou in the past. A glimpse of happiness shattered before her eyes. Would she be able to stand tall, or would she be crushed beneath that weight?   
  
_Finally things are getting... interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
